1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image stabilizing adapter device for a camera mounted on the camera to accomplish the image stabilization of the camera.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, the automatization of functions has advanced in photographing apparatuses such as video cameras so that even persons unskilled in photographic technique can accomplish good photographing by the automatization of focusing and aperture control. However, in spite of various proposals having been made with regard to the trembling of photographed images attributable to the trembling of the photographing apparatus, there has not yet been realized any simple and inexpensive image stabilizing device.
Generally, an image stabilizing device is comprised of trembling amount detection means for detecting the amount of trembling of the entire photographing apparatus, a correcting optical system for correcting the trembling of a photographed image caused by said trembling, calculation means for calculating the amount of driving of said correcting optical system in conformity with the output of said trembling amount detection means, driving means for driving said correcting optical system, control means for operating each of said various means in good order, and power supply means for supplying electric power to all of said various means.
However, where the constituents as described above are incorporated into the photographing apparatus, the image stabilizing device cannot be removed from the photographing apparatus body, and this leads to the following problems:
1) Portability and operability are sacrificed when the image stabilizing function is unnecessary; and PA1 2) The entire product must be designed in a form including the image stabilizing device, and this results in an increase in design cost and production cost.
On the other hand, where the image stabilizing device is made into a removable adapter type to eliminate the above-noted problems, there arise the following problems.
The image stabilizing device does not have means for discriminating the operative state of a camera on which the device is mounted and therefore, the starting and stoppage of the image stabilizing device must be effected with a discrete switch provided on the adapter side. For this reason, the photographer must effect the starting of the camera body side and the starting of the image stabilizing device side discretely from each other each time it effects photographing, and this means a cumbersome operation. So, it is also conceivable to newly provide on the camera body side a terminal exclusively for sending a signal to the image stabilizing device, but in such case, the camera must be designed in advance on the assumption that the image stabilizing device is mounted on the camera side, and this gives rise to an increase in design load and moreover an increase in cost. In addition, the existing product does not have such a function and thus, in that case, the image stabilizing device cannot be used.
Also, the image stabilizing device has a power source discrete from the power source of the photographing apparatus, and this results in an increase in the dimensions and weight of the photographing apparatus. Since in this case, the power source of the image stabilizing device and the power source of the photographing apparatus differ from each other, the timing at which the power source is consumed up differs between the two, and this also leads to the secondary disadvantage that there occurs a case where although image stabilization can be accomplished, photographing cannot be accomplished, or a converse case and the power sources cannot be effectively utilized.
Further, if the power source of the image stabilizing device is made common to the power source of the photographing apparatus, the photographing apparatus body or the power source of the photographing apparatus must be designed with the power supply to the image stabilizing device taken into account, and this leads to increased design and production costs.